


Entonces te vi... y nada más importó

by amandabeicker



Series: Tabla Charlie y Claire [2]
Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/pseuds/amandabeicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Existen ciertas reglas en el mundo, Claire lo sabe bien; desde las más nimias a las más importantes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entonces te vi... y nada más importó

**Author's Note:**

> Éste es el primero de una serie de fics de Lost que escribí hace auténticos AÑOS y que nunca llegaron a ver la luz, aunque no sé por qué. Estoy en plena nostalgia lostiana y me ha dado pena tener tantos fics no-publicados, así que esperad que suba más cosas de Lost en el horizonte. Situado en el _2x24. Vivir juntos o morir solos (2ª parte)_. Tema #03. Reglas

El campamento está sumido en el caos más absoluto. Varias personas pasan a su alrededor, cargando botes de comida y recogiendo trozos de metal que han caído del cielo a causa de la explosión. Claire se vuelve para mirarlas, sin moverse, como si fuera el único punto estático que aún queda entre todo el caos; sin dejar de rodear a Aaron con sus brazos, meciéndolo suavemente para intentar que se duerma. Aún respira desacompasadamente, asustada, mientras observa a Bernard cargando una enorme masa metálica que no sabría definir. Cuando la mirada del hombre capta algo en la lejanía del inicio de la selva, Claire se ve empujada a poner los ojos en su misma dirección, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio con impaciencia.

Una pequeña cantidad de aire contenido sale de su boca, suavizando la tensión de sus músculos. Ni siquiera puede sonreír mientras siente todo su cuerpo llenándose de una agradable sensación de alivio.

Existen ciertas reglas en el mundo, las que todos conocemos pero no están escritas en ningún sitio. La clase de reglas que dicen que no se puede estar en el centro de una explosión y vivir para contarlo.

Pero, aunque parezca imposible, Charlie está allí. Acercándose con pasos tambaleantes, cubierto de polvo, hablando con Bernard tan fuerte que parece que esté completamente sordo. Pero está allí, vivo, de una pieza. Y cuando vuelve los ojos hacia ella y la ve, todo su cuerpo parece temblar. Ella intenta hacerle algún gesto, algo que diga “gracias a Dios” o “me alegro tanto de que estés bien”, pero su cuerpo paralizado sólo logra que su boca se curve en una mueca torcida que aún no se ha desprendido de toda la inquietud.

Y Charlie le sostiene la mirada, absorto, mientras sus labios esbozan una suave sonrisa. Una sonrisa de verdad, como todas las suyas.

***

Charlie parece no enterarse demasiado de lo que pasa mientras Bernard le pone una mano en el brazo y le conduce hacia su tienda. Claire, sin poder apartar la vista de él, se apresura a seguirles. Charlie se sienta en el suelo, quedando casi inmóvil, dejando que Bernard examine la herida de su brazo con una calma muy impropia de él.

—¡Charlie! —exclama ella, llegando hasta su posición—. ¡Charlie! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde están John y el señor Eko?

—La… la verdad es que no lo sé, yo… pensé que habrían vuelto. —Él titubea, aún confundido, aún hablando en voz demasiado alta. Suelta un siseo de dolor cuando Bernard deja caer uno de los potingues de Jack sobre la herida.

Claire traga saliva, todavía con la vista puesta fijamente en él. Suspira hondo, sin poder dejar de notar la sangre que resbala por su brazo: —¿Estás bien?

—Sí… no te preocupes, Claire —responde él, sonriendo alentadoramente.

Ella asiente repetidamente con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio mientras sostiene la sincera mirada de sus ojos azules; una mirada que puede que no diga nada, o que puede que diga demasiado, como casi todo con él. Quizá lo raro es que no siente la necesidad de apartarla, como otras veces. Más bien al contrario, sus ojos van hacia él automáticamente, como si necesitara tenerle siempre en su campo visual, como si tuviera que asegurarse de que estaba allí. Como si eso fuera lo único que importara.

—Bueno… —susurra ella, volviéndose hacia Bernard—. Dejaré que le… ya sabes, cures. Nos vemos luego, ¿vale?

—Hasta luego —responde Charlie con suavidad.

Y, por mucho que le cueste apartar la vista de él, Claire se da la vuelta para marcharse.

***

El fuego crepita en la oscura atmósfera, sólo teñida del color rojo por las llamas que hay ante ella. Claire tiene la mirada tan perdida que ni siquiera se inmuta cuando unos pasos conocidos se acercan para sentarse a su lado con torpeza. Durante un buen rato, nadie dice nada. Claire sigue con los ojos fijos en la cuna, moviéndola suavemente aunque Aaron está profundamente dormido y no necesita de su balanceo. Luego vuelve a desviarlos hacia las agitadas llamas, como hipnotizada por su movimiento.

Existen ciertas reglas en el mundo, Claire lo sabe bien; desde las más nimias a las más importantes. Algunas dicen que no se va en pantalones tejanos a la boda de tu mejor amiga, ni a cualquier otra en realidad; o que se debe correr siempre en dirección opuesta al fuego en un incendio. Y otras, que no se sobrevive a un accidente de avión como el que tuvieron.

Tampoco se sale con vida del centro de una explosión como la que acaba de suceder, fuera lo que fuera. Y, sin embargo, ahí está Charlie. Sentado a su lado; mirándose las manos, tocándose la herida del brazo, llevándose la mano a la oreja. Sin parar quieto, como suele hacer el noventa por ciento de las veces.

Está allí mismo, junto a ella, mientras Claire pone la vista en él, sin poder dejar de observarle disimuladamente. Según las reglas, lo más habitual es que las embarazadas y las estrellas de rock ex heroinómanas no puedan congeniar bien. Simplemente no tendría sentido.

Pero lo tuvo, y aún lo tiene. Y Claire le oye hablar, le oye soltar un bufido divertido, le oye decir que no ha pasado nada. Y se enfada con él; porque es sorprendentemente fácil enfadarse con Charlie. Porque siempre tiene que salir con alguno de sus irritantes e inoportunos vicios (como cuando se hace el gracioso cuando hablan de cosas importantes, o canturrea sin parar cualquier viejo éxito de los 70 hasta que desquicia a todo el mundo, o se muerde las uñas, o se pone a parlotear sobre lo primero que se le ocurre). Porque es mentira que no haya pasado nada; una mentira de tantas que le debe haber contado en los dos meses exactos que hace que se conocen. Porque sí que ha pasado.

—Algo ha debido de pasar —insiste ella, seriamente—. Hemos oído un estruendo y… y el cielo de repente se ha vuelto violeta.

—¿Ah, sí? —Charlie se gira con una sonrisa, bromeando otra vez. O como siempre, debería decir.

Claire le dedica una mueca, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante su reacción. Sin embargo, cuando aparta la mirada también está sonriendo, porque es algo que ni siquiera ha intentado impedir. Ambos comparten una silenciosa sonrisa, sin mirarse siquiera. Eso es hasta que Claire, con un suave sonido de comprensión, empieza a mirarle la herida del brazo. Charlie se queja ruidosamente hasta que ella le coge la mano y le toca. Se dedican una mirada intensa, una de tantas desde que ha vuelto, y ella le pasa los dedos por la herida, le toca la cara, le aparta el flequillo de los ojos.

Es en ese momento, apretando la boca en una ligera sonrisa, cuando se da cuenta. Aquello es lo único que tiene sentido. Y se inclina rápidamente hacia él; antes de poder pensarlo, antes de echarse atrás o de darse cuenta de que es mala idea. Le besa fugazmente; es apenas un roce entre sus labios, rápido y efímero, pero que consigue estremecer todo su cuerpo.

Claire se muerde el labio cuando se aparta; Charlie la mira paralizado, con la boca entreabierta, como si aún estuviera maravillado por lo que acaba de suceder.

Pero ella simplemente se encoge de hombros y le sonríe. Porque ahora se da cuenta.

Quizá lo que pasa es que no existen las reglas en ese lugar. Al menos no las reglas de la lógica más elemental, las reglas que dicen que no pueden pasar todas las cosas que acaban sucediendo. Y si existen, en algún momento (y Claire no sabría decir exactamente cuándo) han dejado de tener importancia.


End file.
